The instant invention relates generally to power transmission belts and more specifically it relates to an attachable fan belt.
Numerous power transmission belts have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include two ends which can be connected together to form a continuous endless configuration to be used such as in an emergency. For example, U.S. patents numbered 934,321 to Kidwell; 1,570,801 to Vollrath; 2,984,119 to Jenkins III et al; 3,680,380 to Kurrle; 4,031,766 to Beck; 4,445,877 to Love et al; 4,540,389 to Ramsey; 4,637,810 to Beck; 4,642,081 to Balomenos; 4,705,495 to Madion and 4,781,666 to Acee, Sr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.